Papa!
by Aeriza
Summary: Remember that basketball player named Papa? Kuroko meets him for the second time and still calls him Dad. How will the Generation of Miracles react to this? / Disclaimer: This idea doesn't belong to me: It belonged to a comic or doujinshi on tumblr.


******NOTE - THE IDEA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME. I didn't come up with this idea. It was an idea from a comic on tumblr. I may not own the idea, but I did write this and this oneshot do have differences from the original comic.**

**Summary: Remember that basketball player named Papa? Kuroko meets him for the second time and still calls him Dad. How will the Generation of Miracles react to this?**

**Warning - Rated T for suggestive themes.**

:

Kuroko was out with Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Akashi when he noticed a tall, familiar figure in the distance. He recognized the figure as none other than Papa Mbaye Siki.

"Ah," he said. "It's Dad." He remembered the nickname that he gave to Papa, one of the first basketball players that Seirin won against in a basketball match.

"Dad?!" Kise gasped. "Then that means that person is Kurokocchi's father!"

Aomine gruffly said, "You don't look like him at all, Tetsu." In fact, it would be more plausible to say that Papa looked more like Aomine, more so than Kuroko anyway.

Midorima nodded. "It must be genetics."

Murasakibara munched on his snacks as he piped in, "He's really tall, too, while Kuro-chin is so short."

"That's true," Akashi said. Though secretly, he was glad Kuroko didn't inherit his father's tall height, or else Akashi wouldn't be able to look down on him, which is something he was unable to do with the other Generation of Miracles because they were all taller than Akashi.

Seeing that his friends were misunderstanding who Papa was, Kuroko tried to explain, "No, he's - "

He was interrupted when Papa noticed him and appeared in front of them. Papa greeted, "Hello, we meet again."

Kuroko nodded. "Hello to you, too, Dad." He turned back to face his friends. He gestured to Papa. "Dad, these are my friends. Everyone, this is - "

Kuroko was interrupted yet again when Kise moved right in front of Papa with brick-neck speed and grabbed Papa's hands and shook them in a firm handshake. "Hi there, I'm Kise Ryouta. It's a great pleasure to meet Kurokocchi's father!"

Papa looked at Kise with a confused expression. "Kurokocchi? Father?"

"Yeah." Aomine pointed to Kuroko. "You're his father, right?"

Papa frowned and shook his head. "No, I'm not." He faced Kuroko. "Come on, child. Call me by my name properly."

Kuroko wanted to sigh from frustration. Papa was definitely not helping in clearing up the misunderstanding. Nonetheless, he said with a poker face, "Okay...Papa."

Now the Generation of Miracles were confused.

Midorima asked, "Wait, you're not Kuroko's father?"

Papa answered, "No, I'm not."

"But Kurokocchi called you Dad…and Papa." Why would Kuroko call someone Dad or Papa if that person wasn't his father? And the person, who looked several years older than Kuroko, called Kuroko a child, too. No matter how you looked at it, it was suspicious.

Maybe it was some kind of kink…

The Generation of Miracles all had the same realization at the same time. They all looked at Kuroko. In their vision, he looked so innocent and naive, which was something that could be easily taken advantage of by some criminal, pervert, stalker and...

Kise put a hand on his mouth. He said breathlessly, "Oh. My. God. No way. K-Kurokocchi..." Tears started to form at Kise's eyes, and he bawled.

Murasakibara dropped his snacks from the shock.

Midorima's eyes were wide open. "Unbelievable."

Aomine made fists with his hands. He glared at Papa. His eyes were dangerously close to entering the Zone from his anger. He yelled at him, "You bastard, what did you do to Tetsu?!"

A pair of sharp scissors magically appeared in Akashi's hand. "I would like to know that as well. What's your relationship with Tetsuya?" The question was asked politely, but there were both malice and threat hidden within it. There was no doubt that Akashi was pissed off.

Kise pointed accusingly at Papa, his eyes red from crying. He shouted, "He took Kurokocchi's purity away!"

Kuroko was incredulous at his friends' reactions. "What?" It took him some time, but then he realized what his friends were thinking. He really needed to clear everything up. "Wait, everyone, this is a big misunderstanding."

"No, I understand, Kurokocchi," Kise cried in a melodramatic voice as he went to hug Kuroko tightly. "But don't worry. We aren't going to see you differently." Then Kise looked at Papa with hatred. "We'll protect you from him. You won't have to see him ever again."

Kuroko was getting irritated. No one was really listening to what he had to say.

Aomine appeared to be in a state of rage and was about to punch Papa any second now. Kise and Akashi were the same, except Akashi was going to use his very sharp scissors instead. Their expressions were murderous. Papa was looking at them in fear. Midorima and Murasakibara just stood in the background, shock still present on their expressions.

Seeing that Papa was in serious trouble and Kuroko was really starting to worry for Papa's safety, Kuroko exclaimed not too quietly so that his friends could hear, "He's a high school student just like us!"

Everyone froze, and a heavy silence followed. Then the Generation of Miracles deadpanned in unison, "What?"

Kuroko explained, "He's a fellow basketball player from a team that Seirin played against near the beginning of the year. And believe it or not, his legal name _is_ Papa. His full name is Papa Mbaye Siki, and he is from a foreign country." Then he added impatiently, "Now that's cleared up, get your minds out of the gutter."

"Oh. Oops?" Kise scratched his chin sheepishly. "Sorry."

Now that he knew the truth, which wasn't as interesting as the misunderstanding, Midorima pushed up his glasses in disinterest.

Murasakibara picked up his snacks and started to munch on them again.

Akashi said, "So it was a misunderstanding. I apologize." No one failed to notice that his scissors disappeared when he said that, though it was also true that no one was brave enough to comment on it.

Aomine asked Kuroko, "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Kuroko sighed. "I tried to."

At least Papa was safe now.

:

**A/N: Yeah... I don't think this story makes sense at all, but thanks for reading!**


End file.
